


Slow

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boundaries, Fade to Black, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Worry, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash wants to take their relationship further, but he and Eiji have to take things slow.Sentence 3: “I thought you hated that.”





	Slow

Eiji is twenty one years old, and still a virgin. He doesn’t feel too embarrassed to say it, mainly because it makes sense if you know about him. Because he never dated anyone before he met Ash, and he and Ash… have taken things very slowly.

Ash has massive trauma related to sex (he went through awful things that make Eiji want to cry), and he hasn’t been able to do anything more than making out with Eiji. Which is why it is such a massive surprise one night when Ash rolls over in bed, kisses his cheek and says, “Eiji, can we… try making love?”

His words are cautious and hesitant, and Eiji’s mind is drawn to memories of the times they made out only for Ash to push him away, tears in his eyes. He would love to sleep with Ash, but…

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

“You’ve never hurt me. I really want to do this. Can we just… take it slow?”

“Of course,” Eiji says, leaning forwards to kiss Ash.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Eiji and Ash kiss softly.

“So?” Eiji says when they pull apart, face flushed. “What do you wish to do?”

Ash smiles, stroking his face. “I… I want you to fuck me.”

After recovering from the crude language, something occurs to Eiji. “But… I thought you hated that. Being… penetrated, I mean.”

Ash leans their foreheads together. “I’ve never… had sex that way. It was the main way they… But never sex. And I want to enjoy it and share the moment with you.”

Hearing Ash talk about his past so calmly makes Eiji want to cry. Instead, he kisses Ash and says, “Okay. For you, Ash.”

As he reaches for a condom, Ash whispers, “Thanks, Ei-chan.”


End file.
